


Cognizance

by KylosKitten



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben Solo/Kira Kenobi, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Modern AU, Smut, Trash Triplets x 2, based off Lilithsaur's amazing Trash Triplets art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosKitten/pseuds/KylosKitten
Summary: After Ben Solo takes the fall for Kira Kenobi after she is almost caught street racing, Kira is forced to recognize Ben's feelings for her with the help of her sisters Rey and Daisy.  Kira for those unaware is the name of Rey in the original drafts of The Force Awakens.  This story is based off the Trash Triplets x 2 artwork and creations by Lilithsaur on Tumblr, which I highly recommend you check out.  The artwork features The Solo triplets (Kylo, Ben, and Matt) and the Kenobi triplets (Rey, Kira, and Daisy (undercover!Rey).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



Kira Kenobi sat in bed, going over the events of the previous evening, trying her best to make sense of everything that had happened. She had snuck out and had taken her grandfather's mustang down to the Newmarket district for the night to challenge other drivers to races. The racing sent adrenaline coursing through her, intensified by the fact that none of it was legal and she couldn’t get caught.

Ben Solo had been there, much to her surprise. She had been about to ask him what the hell he was doing there when a few scantily clad women went over to speak to him. She had shaken her head and scoffed, of course he had no interest in racing, but where there was tail there was Ben Solo sniffing around it.

He had looked at her and smirked, giving her a confident wink, to which she rolled her eyes and walked away. She wasn't there to socialize with him, she had better things to do. 

She got into her car and revved the engine, waiting for the unofficial ref to release the piece of cloth to start off the race. The white fabric dropped from his hand and Kira stepped on the gas.

She sped off, her tires squealing against the pavement. She cut a sharp right and charged up a hill. A glance in her side mirror showed a yellow stingray catching up to her. Kira gritted her teeth, shifted gears and pounded on the gas. A sudden jerk of her steering wheel towards the left caught the other driver off guard. She laughed at the sound of his brakes screeching as she pulled further ahead. She was almost to the finish line when distant blue and red lights appeared in her rearview mirror, closing in fast.

"Kriff!" she cursed and weaved right. Her heart pounding, she slowed down and pulled into an alley, hoping the dark color of her Mustang would go unnoticed compared to the bright yellow corvette of the other driver.

Kira screamed when someone opened the door of her car, roughly pulling her out of it. 

"Get off of me!" she shouted, hitting at whoever accosted her.

The person manhandling her grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her to face them. Kira was surprised to find it was Ben, and not a cop, who had pulled her from the car.

"Kira, get out of here!" he ordered, shoving her roughly.

"What?" she asked, confused, her breathing heavy.

"Go!" he yelled and she did not need to be told again. She had run off home and waited for the fallout of all the events of the night.

Ben had been arrested, taking the fall for her. He told the police he had borrowed her grandfather's car and had been the one driving it in the illegal street race. He spent the night in jail for her misdeeds, her parents declining to press charges for borrowing the antique Mustang without permission. The police did not press charges for the illegal street racing and let him off with a warning, his parents however, had been less forgiving, grounding him for a month.

Kira's thoughts were interrupted by her two sisters walking into her room. Rey first, barging in unannounced, while Daisy trailed behind her tapping away on her phone.

"Don't you knock?" Kira barked, always hating when they invaded her privacy.

"What's going on with you?" Rey asked, quirking her eyebrow as she rested her hands on her hips. 

Kira rolled her eyes, she knew Rey wasn't stupid and this entire mother act was just for show.

"I don't know what you mean," Kira lied, uninterested in having this conversation with her.

"I know it was you who was street racing, not Ben," Rey said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Tempted as she was to order Rey to prove it, Kira was sure Rey would be up for the challenge. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window, hoping her sisters would take this as a cue to leave.

"Do you know Ben is grounded for a month because of you?"

Kira's head snapped towards Rey. "I didn't ask him to take the fall for me!"

Rey crossed her arms in front of her and gave Kira her best disappointed look. Kira's cheeks flushed, annoyed with her sister for not minding her own damn business.

"It's not like it even matters! He's the son of a politician...like one night in jail is going to affect him for the rest of his life." 

Rey’s face softened slightly. 

"What do you even want from me? To turn myself in? Even though they didn't press charges against Ben, mom and dad would probably have me arrested."

"I want you to go thank Ben and acknowledge what he did for you," Rey answered, back to staring Kira down.

Kira scoffed. "Why don't you go thank him for me...or is Kylo not into that sort of thing?" 

Rey's cheeks reddened and she released a frustrated laugh. "Kira, we all know why Ben took the fall for you. Hell, even Matt knows and he's completely oblivious to everything."

Kira shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Rey released a frustrated noise before stomping out of the room, shouting behind her that Kira needs to do the right thing. Daisy, who hadn't looked up from her phone the entire time, didn’t follow.

"I know you've been listening and texting your goofy little boyfriend about it the entire time," Kira hissed. 

Daisy looked up and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She gave Kira a sympathetic smile, the one that always annoyed her because it had a way of breaking the last of her resolve.

"I know you know why Ben was there last night, and why he took the fall for you. I also know you’ll admit it to yourself and do the right thing," Daisy said, then got up and left the room.

"You don't know that! You think because you shared a womb with me you automatically know what I'm going to do...well you don't!" Kira shouted after her.

Kira slammed her fist down on her mattress, frustrated with her sisters and the situation. She knew they were right, she needed to go speak to Ben about what had happened the previous evening.

Soon after, Kira snuck out of her house and walked down the street to the Solo household. She knew she couldn't just knock on the door and ask Leia or Han to see him. As much as they liked the Kenobi girls, they were serious about their punishments and would tell her Ben was grounded and to go home. She climbed up the tree outside of his room, something she hadn't done since they were children.

Perched on a branch outside his window, she spotted Ben on his bed tossing a baseball towards his ceiling and catching it, over and over. She noticed his television was gone, no doubt part of his month long punishment. 

Kira tapped on the glass and Ben looked over to the window. His eyes widened when he spotted her and he wasted no time in letting her in. He held her waist as she stepped into his room, then followed her when she sat on his bed.

"I need to talk to you," she said, and he took a seat next to her.

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Look Kira...you don't have to say anything. I don't expect a thank you or an apology. I chose to take the fall and the punish—"

Kira cut him off by pressing her lips against his. He stiffened and she wondered if she had made a mistake until he placed his hands on the sides of her face and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue through the seam of her lips.

Feeling bold, Kira pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. He moaned and ran his hand along the curve of her back until it reached the exposed flesh between her shirt and jeans. His fingertips caressed the soft skin there, the feel of his callused fingertips causing a shiver to ripple down her spine. 

She broke the kiss, panting, and began undoing the the buttons of his white button down. She ran her hands over his smooth chest; hard muscles rippled under her palms as she explored his body. She felt him tug at the hem of her shirt and didn’t stop him from pulling it over her head and dropping it to the floor. His mouth found her collarbone, kissing and sucking the tan skin until a mark formed. 

His fingers traced shapes on her skin as he kissed a trail down her neck to her breasts. His mouth latched onto one of her pert nipples, tugging it gently with his teeth as she moaned and pushed his head against her chest. His hand found her other breast and palmed it, cupping the small mound as his mouth lavished attention on the other one. He let go of her breast and slid down to the hem of her jeans, unbuttoning them and slipping his hand inside, stroking her through her underwear, wet with her arousal. 

Next went their jeans and underwear and before long Kira was nude and straddling an equally naked Ben. She gasped but didn’t fight him as he flipped her onto her back and hovered over her. He reached over her to open the drawer of his bedside table and grabbed a wrapped condom out of it. She wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or grateful at the fact that Ben had a stash of condoms in his bedside table. 

Ben gave her a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders and she nodded for him to continue. It didn't matter why he had them, Kira knew he had genuine feelings for her, she couldn't deny it after what he had done for her.

He placed his sheathed tip against her opening, wet with arousal, and thrust inside her. Kira cried out as his large cock broke her hymen and stretched her walls, cursing as she dug her nails into his back.

"You're a virgin!?" he choked, keeping still as she panted under him. "Kira, why didn't you te—"

"Shut...up...Solo," she gritted, trying to breathe through the discomfort. She felt herself begin to relax around him. "Keep going."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Keep going."

He nodded and began to slowly move in and out of her. Kira's grip on his back released and she moved her hands up to his hair, tangling her fingers into the soft locks and brought his lips down to meet hers.

His pace quickened and she moaned against his lips. One of his hands caressed down her neck, over her breast and taut stomach until it reached to where they were joined. He pressed against her clit, rubbing small circles against it as he continued to thrust in and out of her. 

She felt her orgasm approaching and when it finally came she broke their kiss and cried out, "Ben!"

He pushed into her with a loud groan and stilled as he rode out his own release, before collapsing on top of her, exhausted and covered in sweat.

After the post-orgasmic bliss was gone, he kissed her and pulled her to him so that her back was pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. He hadn't asked her to stay, but somehow she knew he didn't want her to go.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I know," she replied.

He smiled against her neck. "You do?"

"Yes....you wouldn't have taken the fall for me if you didn't."

He chuckled and pulled her even closer. They lay there in silence and Kira considered how much had changed in the course of twenty-four hours. The dynamics of their relationship were different, feelings were exposed with words and without.

"I love you, too," she admitted.

"I know." 

Kira scoffed in disbelief, "Oh yeah, how's that?"

"You called me by my first name as you came," he said.

Her cheeks flushed. He had a point, she had a habit of calling him by his surname. It had always been a defense mechanism for when he flirted with her and she was so certain that his feelings weren't genuine. How wrong she had been.

"You know as the future mother of my children," he began and Kira already started rolling her eyes, "since I'm grounded for a month because of you, I think you should make it up to me...you know, by coming over every night and entertaining me like you did tonight." 

Ben released a sharp groan when Kira's elbow connected to his side. 

"Go to sleep, Solo," she ordered, closing her eyes to fall asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may be wondering where Kira's nipple piercings are...Lilithsaur and I talked about it and she doesn't get then until after she and Ben have been dating a while.


End file.
